


Ángel

by nhasablog



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “You call me Angel. Why?”Dante frowned at his question. “Because you’re an Angel.”(Or, Dante calls Ari “Angel” and Ari doesn’t entirely dislike it. Also tickle fights and kissing.)





	

It took Ari approximately a week before he realized that Dante called him “Angel” more often than not. In fact, he hadn’t been called Angel this frequently since he was a kid and his mother used his first name as a term of endearment before he made her cut it out. Dante said it with an American pronunciation, and he wasn’t sure what he thought about it.

The first time Dante had used it Ari had been so surprised that he’d let it pass. Dante had been hovering above him with his lips barely grazing his earlobe when he’d breathed the word out, and Ari was sure every word he would try to choke out would fail to properly carry whatever he would want to say, so he kept his mouth shut until Dante’s lips forced it open.

The second time he’d commented on it, but the conversation never ended up going anywhere since Dante had _yet again_ been hovering above him, though this time it had been because his fingers were doing ticklish things to his body. Of course Ari had only been able to cry, “Angel?!” before laughter had taken over. Dante was way too skilled with his hands.

The third, fourth and fifth times he’d barely heard it, because at that point he wasn’t surprised anymore, but around the sixth or seventh time his ears picked up on it in a different way. He was surprised to realize how natural it sounded.

“Why do you call me Angel?” he asked before Dante would do something distracting once again.

“What do you mean?”

“You call me Angel. Why?”

Dante frowned at his question. “Because you’re an Angel.”

“That’s also my first name.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“I remember you telling me.”

“Oh.” Ari somehow wasn’t satisfied with his answer. “How come I’m an Angel? And don’t say because I saved you.”

Dante tilted his head to the side. “Because you’re as beautiful and unreal as one.”

Stupid Dante and his stupid words that could make him blush as if there was no tomorrow. “Did you know I never liked my name?”

“I had a hunch.”

“It’s growing on me.” A  pause. “But if you ever say it in Spanish I will kick your ass.”

“Ángel,” Dante said with a grin. “It has a nice ring to it.”

“That’s it. You’re going down.”

“You’re only being violent because you secretly like it- woah!”

It was Ari’s turn to hover above Dante, his turn to roam his fingers all over Dante’s sensitive upper body and watch his boyfriend throw his head back as the sensation overtook him. Ari was still awkward when it came to physical affection, but tickling Dante was something he vowed to do more often, because his reaction was too glorious not to.

“Ari, come ohohon!” Dante begged, his face scrunched up in a way that neither of them would ever admit was adorable even though it clearly was.

“What, no Angel? I’m hurt.”

Dante just laughed and laughed and laughed. There was barely a spot on him that wasn’t sensitive, and Ari thanked whatever higher forces there was for creating him this way. He let his fingers scribble over his ribs, linger at his stomach, and occasionally poke at his neck just to see him scrunch up his shoulders in panic. They were both strong, but Ari was the strongest one, so even if Dante wasn’t reduced to a weak and giggly mess he wouldn’t be able to throw Ari off. At least not at once. The only reason Ari was so prone to being the victim was because he became even _weaker_ while tickled.

Ari only let up once Dante was a panting, sweaty, exhausted version of himself, and only because Dante had pleaded so beautifully.

“So _Ángel_ ,” Ari said as he sat down beside him. “How did you like your own medicine?”

Dante snorted and turned his head to look at him. “You know I won’t stop calling you that, right? Maybe not in Spanish, but the English version is staying.”

“You _do_ like telling things as you see them,” Ari replied. “And since I’m such a blessing you might as well keep calling me that.”

“Sometimes I miss the days where you wouldn’t even let me tell you I love you.”

“It’s not my fault you’ve fed my ego. It’s too big for me to contain now.”

“I can see that.”

“Careful, Dante. My fingers are twitching.”

Dante laughed nervously and sat up. “My lips are twitching.”

“Better get that checked.”

“Don’t be silly. I already know the cure.”

When Dante whispered “Angel” into his hair much later Ari knew he didn’t really mind his new nickname. As long as he never ever said it around their parents. At least around Ari’s mother. _Especially_ around Ari’s mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
